


The Rose and Crown

by Christabelle23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christabelle23/pseuds/Christabelle23
Summary: A business partnership with the Malfoy family was something Hermione Granger would always say made for some of her best career moves. But when she finally leaves that partnership, will a new one with the Malfoy Family prove to be even more fulfilling? She can only hope so.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	1. An End and A Beginning

“Good afternoon Miss, do you have a reservation?” A cheerful voice greeted Hermione as soon as she approached the hostess stand. The girl standing there smile warmly at her as she twirled a pencil between her fingers. 

Hermione smiled in return and nodded, “Yes, hello, the reservation is under Malfoy.”

The girl smiled suddenly, “Of course. Right this way, Miss! Mr. Malfoy is not yet here.”

The woman grabbed two menus and led Hermione across the nearly empty restaurant to the outdoor terrace. Hermione had only been to The Rivers Edge Restaurant once before, when she had stayed at the Rose and Crown Hotel for a work conference, and had forgotten how beautiful it was. This time of year the patio doors were wide open allowing fresh air to flow in and fill the restaurant with a crispness only found in summer. 

“Here you are Miss.” The hostess stopped at a table on the far edge of the terrace partially shaded and slightly away from the rest of the tables. Laying the menus down she stepped back and smiled at Hermione. “Your server will be with you shortly. Enjoy!”

Hermione muttered a thank you but the woman was practically already gone. Sitting down, Hermione chose the side of the table where she had a great view of the River Avon running beside her. The sound of the moving water was relaxing, especially when paired with the beautiful views of the meadows and lush greenery. Hermione knew Draco had requested the meeting to discuss the end of their business arrangement but she was glad he had also chosen a beautiful location with delicious food.

Taking time for herself was something Hermione tried to do more of the older she got. Her weekends now were almost exclusively for meeting with friends and family or relaxing. When Draco had invited her to grab an early lunch he made sure to stress that it was more pleasure than business.

“Good Morning Miss. My name is Frederick and I’ll be your server this afternoon. Can I get you started with something to drink while you wait?”

“We’ll take a bottle of La Chablisienne Petit Chablis.” A deep voice said making Hermione look up quickly. She was familiar with the voice, but it was most definitely not the one she had been expecting. “Thank you Frederick.”

“Mr. Malfoy!” Hermione exclaimed as the waiter nodded and walked away to fulfill their drink order. Hermione was glad to see Lucius, but her surprise overrode that at the moment. “What are you doing here? I was under the impression I would be meeting Draco.”

Lucius Malfoy gracefully sat in the chair across from Hermione. His long blonde hair was tied back at the base of his neck, showing off the smooth planes and strong angles of his face. The ten years since the end of the Second Wizarding War had been kind to Lucius Malfoy. Stress lines, sleep deprivation and fear that had previously made him look worn down were now no longer there, thus making the wizard appear very young for being in his mid-fifties. The dark grey muggle dress shirt he wore accentuated the silvery blue of his eyes, making them pop in the sunlight. The shirt also managed to highlight just how fit he was by straining over his arms and chest in just the right way. There was no denying that Lucius was a very attractive man and Hermione had definitely noticed. 

“You look lovely Miss Granger.” Lucius replied instead of answering her question right away. Avoiding questions was a habit of his Hermione was all too familiar with. 

Hermione flushed at the kind words coming from him. When she had dressed that morning she had felt lovely in her outfit. The sleeveless lilac dress was overlaid with a beautiful lace and fit her perfectly, falling just above her knee and accentuating her legs. She had chosen a pair of black wedge sandals and a black clutch to complete the look making her feel perfectly put together. Her hair was in a braid down her back, a few tendrils escaping and framing her face which she had applied minimal makeup to.

“Thank you, sir.”

“How many times have I told you to call me Lucius? Calling me sir...” The elder Malfoy’s sentence was interrupted by Frederick returning with their wine. As Frederick opened and poured their first glasses, Hermione felt herself observing Lucius further. His eyes were dark with emotion as he looked at her across the table and she couldn’t help but want to know how he was going to finish that sentence. 

“Are you ready to order?” Frederick asked after he finished pouring their wine.

“Oh! I didn’t even look yet.” Hermione admitted sheepishly, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment at having been distracted enough to forget what she was meant to be doing.

“Do you trust me to order for you?” Lucius asked her, eyes locked on hers. Hermione found herself nodding almost immediately causing a smile to appear on Lucius’s face. “We’ll take an order of the wild mushroom lasagna and the roasted lamb shank. Thank you Frederick.”

Hermione was surprised and delighted at Lucius choice of meals, they both sounded delightful and she knew whichever one was for her would be delicious. 

Once Frederick left the table again, Lucius turned his full attention back to Hermione. “Draco requested the meeting; however I must be honest, the intention all along was for me to join you. I hope you aren’t bothered by that Hermione.”

“Just a bit surprised is all. You know I’m equally as fond of your company as his.”

“I know during most of your work with Malfoy Enterprises you worked very closely with Draco rather than myself, but I have still noticed all of your hard work and want you to know how much I have valued your contributions. You have been an incredible asset to the company.”

Hermione glanced down at the table, unable to meet his eyes at the high praise. Her heart fluttered at his words and she knew it was partially a thrill at knowing she had done well professionally and partially due to the man speaking the words. Lucius Malfoy had always had an impact on Hermione since she met him at 12 years old, and at 27 she still wasn’t immune to the man. 

“You have also had a very positive impact on my son, and for that I am even more grateful. You have helped him heal in ways I never imagined possible.” Lucius’ words caused Hermione to look up at him. His eyes locked on hers immediately, trying to convey the sincerity in his words. “You have also had a very positive impact on me Hermione, and I can never repay you for that. Your friendship is very important to me.”

Hermione didn’t know how to respond to the overwhelmingly kind words. Over the past several years, Draco had become one of Hermione’s dearest friends and she knew she would cherish his friendship for years to come. By association, Lucius had also become a prominent person in Hermione’s life. The two them found themselves attending many of the same events, and as two single members of their larger group, they tended to gravitate towards one another. After moving past the horrific crimes Lucius had committed and his past views, Hermione found she actually greatly enjoyed his company. 

“Lucius,” Hermione began, her voice soft and breathy in comparison to his, “I can never repay you either. The experience and friendships I have found through working with Malfoy Enterprises have been invaluable.”

“I’m glad you feel that way.” Lucius gave her a genuine smile before easing in to less serious topics of conversation. When their food was delivered, Hermione was delighted when Lucius suggested they split the dishes so she could try both options. By the time lunch was over, Hermione was comfortably full and just a tad tipsy from the bottle of wine they had shared. Thinking back she was sure that Lucius had been refilling her glass much more quickly than his own which would explain the buzz.

As the pair left the restaurant, Hermione couldn’t help but think how glad she was Lucius had joined her instead of Draco. His company always made for good conversation and left Hermione beaming. “Thank you for lunch Lucius. I had a great time. It was the perfect end to our partnership.” 

Lucius and Hermione were walking out in front of the Rose and Crown now, heading towards a secluded area where they could apparate without being seen by the muggles also at the hotel and restaurant. A cove of trees to the side of the parking lot perfectly sheltered them from view, even in the pure daylight, making it convenient for coming and going. Standing in front of him, Hermione remembered just how much larger than her Lucius was. His height and build made her feel tiny in a way that had once frightened her but was now thrilling. 

Lucius cleared his throat and rubbed his hand over his jaw, a habit Hermione knew meant he was nervous. “Hermione, forgive me if this is presumptuous, but I hope this is simply the end of a work partnership, and could perhaps be the start to an even better partnership.” 

When Lucius stopped speaking, Hermione knew she was gaping at him. His words had surprised her immensely. Was Lucius Malfoy asking her to explore a romantic relationship with him? 

"Lucius, I…” Hermione trailed off unsure of herself. Lucius provoked strong feelings in Hermione, of that she had no doubt, but could the two of them have a relationship? Her attraction to him had been growing for months, if not years, at this point so she knew that she would have no problems there...

“I apologize if I misread the situation, Miss Granger.” Lucius said suddenly, taking a step back to put more space between them, and shifting to a tone that she recognized as business Lucius. “I enjoy your company, and can’t deny that I feel physical attraction towards you. Please know I would never do something to make you purposefully uncomfortable.”

“No!” Hermione exclaimed, shocking herself and him both with the volume. “You surprised me is all. Lucius, I like you too.”

He grinned down at her, “Do you mean it?” The delight on his face apparent and Hermione returned his grin with one of her own. The air between them was electrified, both of them radiating with desire and interest that had been hidden previously. 

“Of course! We get along so well, never run out of things to discuss, and you’re incredibly attractive.”

“I’m glad you think so my dear.” Lucius stepped closer to her. “Allow me to escort you home?”

Hermione nodded and grabbed Lucius outstretched arm. He pulled her towards him, wrapping his other arm around her waist just as he turned on the spot and they disappeared with a pop.

When she blinked next Hermione was standing outside of Twelve Grimmauld Place. When Harry and Ginny had gotten married and purchased their dream home, Harry had allowed Hermione to stay at Grimmauld as long as she wanted. Deciding to redecorate enough to make it homey, Hermione was staying there as long as possible while she saved up money to buy the perfect home someday. 

“Would you like to come in for a bit?” Hermione hesitated in the doorway, waiting to see if Lucius would opt to stay or go.

“I would love to.”

Hermione’s face lit up and she turned to lead him inside. The portrait of Walburga Black still remained inside the entry way but was now covered by an entire wall which Hermione had constructed to block the nasty old witch. The light colored walls and vanilla scent were a direct contrast to the dark and musty house Hermione had entered for the first time many years ago. Deciding that the library was the perfect place to get comfortable with Lucius without being overly forward, Hermione lead him down the hall. 

“So was today just an elaborate ruse to ask me out?” Hermione questioned once they were seated on the plush couch in the center of the room. 

Tipping his head to the side and grinning at her he replied, “Of course. I had to wine and dine you before asking you for more.”

“And Draco was in on it?”

“Draco is well aware of how I feel in regards to you Hermione,” Lucius voice was level and confident, “As are Astoria, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter.”

“Did you ask all of my friends’ permission to ask me out?” Hermione giggled at the thought of the grown man before her asking for permission from their friends and family.

“Not exactly. I merely asked them if they thought you would be even remotely interested. Astoria and Ginevra assured me that you wouldn’t reject my advances, no matter which route I took.” Lucius was turned towards Hermione on the couch, his arm resting on the back and his fingers dangling so he could run them over her bare shoulder. The light touch of his hand tickled and Hermione 

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, “No matter which route you took? There was another plan?”

“Of course. We had a total of three plans. The first one was Draco’s idea, he suggested whisking you away on an elaborate vacation. Harry suggested the simple dinner. Astoria and Ginny’s ideas were much more…creative.” Lucius drew out the word creative and based on the devious look on his face Hermione could only guess at the ideas the two women had provided.

“Do I even want to know?”

Lucius leaned towards her, the spicy cent of his cologne filling Hermione’s nose and making her smile at the familiar comforting scent. “I fully intend to live out their ideas if you’ll allow me the opportunity. I’m under the impression that you would very much enjoy their suggestions.”

“I can’t wait to hear these ideas then.” Hermione smirked at Lucius and slowly moved her hand to rub over his thigh. 

“Let me show you their first one.” 

Hermione hardly had time to process his words before Lucius lips were on hers. The hand that had been resting on the back of the couch wrapped around the base of her braid, tugging gently as his lips moved firmly over hers. His lips on hers was better than Hermione could have ever imagined. Lucius was definitely the best kisser Hermione had ever had the pleasure of experiencing. Every move he made was intentional and pulled a specific response from her. Running his tongue over her lips to get her to open up so he could swipe his tongue against hers…biting her bottom lip to get her to groan just so….

One of Hermione’s hands slid up Lucius flat stomach and over his chest, resting just over his heart, while the other slid up and cupped his face. Lucius pulled away from her, taking the time to meet her eyes and ensure she was okay with continuing, before beginning to kiss down her jaw and neck. Hermione moaned when he hit a particularly sensitive spot, making him pause there to lick and nibble at it. Instead of continuing his path downwards, Lucius kissed the same path back up to her lips. His mouth pressed against hers gently for a few moments before he pulled away, hand remaining at the base of her neck. 

“I know we are both adults and I would love to continue this, but I think I should take my leave. I don’t want to rush this and ruin anything before we even get started.” Lucius voice was deeper than usual and his heavy breathing gave away how their kissing had impacted him but the feeling of disappointment still washed over Hermione.

Hermione groaned and tilted her head back, resting it on his arm. “I hate that you’re right.”

Lucius chuckle rumbled out and he leaned in to place a kiss to her forehead. “I promise, the next time we’re together it will have been well worth the wait.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Hermione said as she looked over at him, a soft smile on her face betraying her happiness at being with him.

“I sincerely hope you do.” Lucius voice was low and sensual when he replied sending a thrill through Hermione. She couldn’t wait until next time.


	2. Dinner?

Two days later found Hermione knee deep in paperwork as she tried to catch up on the filing she had been neglecting for the better part of a month as she finalized all of her open Malfoy contracts. Working for herself had its pros and cons but not having any assistant was definitely one of the cons. Hermione knew she needed to hire someone to assist her with booking meetings, filing and other tasks she just didn’t have time for but that would require making the time to conduct interviews.

Hermione jumped at the loud tapping on her window which broke her focus on the current task of filing. Looking up she saw an unfamiliar white faced owl holding a large parcel. Quickly moving across her office, she flung the window open to allow the owl in. Once the owl was given a treat and had flown away, she turned her attention to the package. The standard brown wrap and gold string gave nothing away as to who it was from or what it contained. After performing a series of charms to ensure the package was safe, Hermione excitedly ripped the paper open.

Hermione gasped in surprised delight, “Oh my!”

The black suede box was engraved with delicate gold lettering. The words _Venus Et Fleur_ stood out beautifully on the dark black material, showcasing the luxurious quality of the product. Hermione was familiar with the roses as her father had once bought a much smaller arrangement for her mother for their anniversary. The lid slid off without a sound and revealed beautiful blush and pure white roses in a checkered pattern. The smile that over took Hermione’s face was huge as she looked down at the arrangement.

The card that was included with the flowers was a thick parchment with writing in the same gold font as on the front and sides of the box. The handwriting of the note was very familiar to Hermione as she had seen it on many work documents over the last few years.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I hope this note finds you well. I wanted to thank you again for a wonderful dinner date this past weekend. I would be delighted if you would join me for dinner at the manor tomorrow evening, only if you are free of course._

_Yours,_

_Lucius_

Hermione’s heart was racing as she finished Lucius’ note. The man was undeniably charming and knew exactly what she wanted to see and hear. Lucius had made it his mission over the past few years to find out exactly what Hermione was interested in and had always used it to benefit her.

As she sat and admired the extravagant gift Lucius had sent, her finger lightly trailed over the velvety soft flowers inside the box. Suddenly a laugh escaped her, “Lucius probably doesn’t even see this as extravagant. Rich bastard….bloody attractive rich bastard.” Lucius had a habit of over doing simple gifts in ways that Hermione couldn’t comprehend. She was financially stable, but still watched what she spent to make sure she stayed that way.

In an effort to not seem overly eager, Hermione made herself wait until the end of the work day to floo call Lucius. After cleaning up her office and putting the flowers on the edge of her desk where she would see them nearly every weeks, she tossed in floo powder and called out for Malfoy Manor. The spinning sensation associated with normal floo travel was less intense when only floo calling but still made Hermione feel out of sorts.

The spinning stopped and Hermione was able to see the dark area rug and pale marble floor she knew were in Lucius study at the manor. If she looked around she could just make out the bottom edge of his desk but couldn’t see the man himself yet. The fact that her call had gone through meant Lucius was in the room though. She was thankful for the few moments to right herself from the spinning sensation before Lucius came into view. 

“Hermione!” Lucius appeared from the side of the fireplace, “Did you receive my owl?

“That’s why I’m calling. Thank you so much for the flowers, they’re absolutely incredible.” Her excitement was evident in her voice and facial expressions. “You shouldn’t have sent something quite so extravagant though. It was only our first date.”

Lucius laugh was loud and boisterous in response to her comment. “If you think that was extravagant, wait until you see what I gift you after our third date.”

“Oh I have to wait for the third date? I don’t get anything special for the second date?” Her voice portrayed sarcasm but she couldn’t completely mask the humor either.

“I can’t completely spoil you right out of the gate now can I?” Lucius face adopted a smirk and he finally knelt down so he was closer to the face in the flames of his fireplace. “Are you free for dinner tomorrow? Assuming you would like to have dinner with me. I know it’s a work night for you.”

The tone of Lucius’s voice was softer than Hermione was accustomed to and it almost sounded a bit insecure to her, as if he was not sure she would agree to dinner with him. A soft small graced her face as she responded. “I would love to have dinner with you tomorrow. And as luck should have it, I’m not working Thursday and Friday this week as I have to help Ginny with set up for Harry’s birthday party. So I can stay out as late as I want.”

“Perhaps you should pack a bag then.”

Hermione’s mouth dropped open, her shock at Lucius’s words evident. Her stomach flipped though when she considered the implication behind them. Staying the night with Lucius definitely held appeal for Hermione, even if it was only their second official date. Having known the man on a personal level for several years and spent many nights in his company, Hermione didn’t feel the need to put him through countless trials before taking their relationship to the next level.

“Perhaps I should.” Hermione muttered softly, a smile gracing her lips. “What time should I arrive?”

After working out the final details for their date, Hermione and Lucius hung up the floo call but they both still kept the feelings of immense joy that the call had brought up.

While she set about packing an overnight bag, Hermione found her thoughts drifting to Lucius Malfoy and the fact that she was going on her second date with him tomorrow. The man he was now was so different from the man she had initially met fifteen years ago and she knew it had been a long, hellish road for him to get to this point.

Although the Malfoy family had defected from Lord Voldemort and been pardoned for their crimes, society as a whole did not forgive and forget nearly as easily as the ministry had following the battle. Hate mail, death threats, and exclusion were just some of the scenarios that had befallen the Malfoy’s. While many of the ex-death eaters and their families had thrown money at charities in an effort to prove they were suddenly more tolerant and reformed, the Malfoy family had taken a different approach. Lucius, Draco and Narcissa had sought out Muggle classes and mind healers. They had volunteered their time as well as their money to charities for orphans of the war, charities to assist with the better integration of muggleborns and many others who had admirable goals.

When Narcissa had suddenly left England and moved to France four years after the war, many suspected Lucius must have committed another foul act but that was not the case. The two had simply grown apart and neither was as happy as they could be.

It was not long after Narcissa had left that Draco approached Harry and Hermione with apologies on his lips and a proposal for a business partnership with Hermione. It had taken almost a year before Hermione trusted Draco enough to sit down and consider his business proposition officially. They had spent several weeks negotiating terms and figuring out exactly how the partnership would work, but by the end of the meetings they were navigating the beginnings of a beautiful friendship.

Learning to trust Lucius had taken much longer than it had with Draco. Hermione wasn’t proud to admit it but here had been many breakdowns and fights to get to the level of comfortable companionship they were at now. As two individuals with very strong, stubborn personalities, Hermione and Lucius still found themselves bickering often but there was less detestation behind them and more general annoyance. Their arguments these days also tended to end in frustration for both parties and Hermione wondered if that was due to the sexual tension she now knew wasn’t simply one sided.

**********

Rain was hammering down on the roof of Grimmauld Place as Hermione prepared to leave for Malfoy Manor. Throughout the afternoon the weather had progressively become gloomier until it reached the heavy wind and rain that was occurring now. Thankfully her floo was connected to Lucius’ private floo in his study so she wouldn’t have to go outside to apparate which was one less stressor to focus on.

A deep breath harshly slipped past her lips as Hermione double checked her bag for the third time. It was only a couple of minutes until the time Hermione and Lucius had arranged to meet for their date and Hermione felt her nerves growing by the second. She had spent plenty of time with Lucius over the years, but a romantic relationship between them was new territory she wasn’t used to. When the clock in her sitting room chimed the turn of the hour, she tossed the powder in the floo and called out her destination.

The dizzying feeling of flooing swept over her as she was sucked into the tunnel of floo travel, and before she knew it she was stopping on the other side and stepping out into Lucius Malfoy’s study. She took a moment to steady herself, closing her eyes to regain her balance and slow her racing heart.

Opening her eyes, the first thing Hermione saw was Lucius smiling down at her. “Good Evening Hermione,” He said, extending a hand to her as he did, and successfully removing her bag from her hand. Lucius called for one of his house elves, asking the small creature to take Hermione’s bag to his rooms and thanking her before the elf was gone again.

“You look beautiful.” Lucius eyes roamed over Hermione as he spoke. The navy t-shirt dress she was wearing was one of the most comfortable and casual but still nice pieces she owned. The long necklace and gold wedge sandals she wore dressed the outfit up. She hadn’t been sure what to wear so was glad Lucius seemed to like it. Looking him over Hermione saw that he was dressed in a pair of khaki trousers and a navy blue button up that was undone at the top.

“It appears we match.” Hermione let out a small laugh as she spoke.

“It would seem so.” Lucius returned with a smile. “Dinner should be ready if you’re ready to eat.”

“Sounds perfect! I missed lunch today so I’m starving.”

“Let’s get you fed then.” Lucius offered Hermione his arm, showcasing the pureblood etiquette he had been raised to display at all times. The path they took to the dining room was one Hermione had taken several times over the years.

The aroma of their dinner filled the air as they neared the dining room and Hermione’s stomach growled in response cause her to flush with embarrassment as Lucius let out a chuckle. His eyes moved down to meet hers, his voice taking on a deeper tone than usual as he spoke, “We best get you fed love. I can’t have you this hungry if our night is to go as planned.”

The sinful smirk he sent her way had Hermione’s stomach doing flips as she considered the implications of his words. The intensity in his eyes matched the racing of her heart and she couldn’t wait until dinner was over to see what else he had planned for their evening.

Their dinner consisted of beef wellington with sides of roasted asparagus and mashed potatoes which were simply divine. Hermione savored every bite and was so full by the time they were done eating she declined the dessert Lucius was trying to offer her.

“Maybe we can have it as a midnight snack.” Hermione said with a laugh as she turned down the crème brulee for the third time. “I cannot eat another bite if you want me to do anything this evening.”

Lucius returned her laugh with one of his own before standing and offering her his hand. “What do you say to a walk around the gardens? And then we can see where the evening takes us.”

“Lead the way.” Hermione slipped her hand into his and allowed Lucius to lead her. She was excited to see the gardens this time of year, but even more excited to see what Lucius had planned for after that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed or left kudos on this so far. I've recently gotten back into writing and am trying to find my rhythm. This story is unedited so it's possible I will go back and edit it in the near future. I think there will only be 2 or so more parts to this as I don't want to drag it out too long. :)

“How about I go to the kitchens and grab us something for a nightcap? You can head up to my rooms and get comfortable.” Lucius was standing with his arms wrapped around Hermione from behind. The two had enjoyed a long walk around the gardens and come to a stop on the back veranda. “What can I get for you?”

“A glass of wine would be lovely.” Hermione said as she leaned her head back to rest on Lucius’s chest.

“I’ll see you in a few minutes then, love.” Lucius placed a kiss on the top of her head, and then stepped back.

Alone in Lucius bedroom, Hermione took a moment to collect herself. The anticipation coursing through her body was thrilling. The night had gone amazingly well so far and she couldn’t wait to see how it progressed. She had never been inside his bedroom before so took the opportunity to look around.

  
The walls were a light grey but held no pictures or other items. The furniture was dark wood and looked to be both antique and expensive which was typical of the elder Malfoy. One of the wardrobes held two picture frames, both containing pictures of Draco, one from when he was a small child and the other more recently with him and Lucius. One item in the room that Hermione couldn’t help focusing on was the large bed that spanned one whole wall. The bed coverings were dark grey and black and matched the chairs and chaise lounge that were in the far corner surrounding a glass table. Directly across from the bed was a fireplace filled with roaring flames.

Hermione’s nervous anticipation had her crossing the room and grabbing her bag off the chaise lounge and heading to the door she hoped led to the bathroom. The first door she opened wasn’t the bathroom but was a huge walk in closet that was half full of Lucius clothing. The smell of his cologne wafted out immediately making a grin come over Hermione’s face.

When she finally entered the bathroom, Hermione’s jaw dropped. The bathroom was half the size of his bedroom which meant it was absolutely massive compared to what Hermione was used to. A large soaking tub was in the middle of the room, a huge walk in shower was situated on one wall and the toilet closet was in the far corner. The double sinks were laid into a marble countertop that contained a few of Lucius toiletry items on one end.

“Merlin, this is amazing.” Hermione muttered under her breath as she looked around the bathroom. “I could spend hours in here!” She unpacked her bag carefully, pulling out the night clothes she had brought as well as her toiletry bag and quickly getting herself ready.

She left her bag in the bathroom when she headed back into the bedroom. Lucius was not in the room when she entered but she knew he was around somewhere because a bottle of wine and two classes were sitting on the table by the lounge.

Hermione stopped and looked at herself in the mirror hanging between the bathroom and closet doors. The outfit she had chosen was a dark blue silk short and cami set trimmed with white lace. She had paired it with a matching robe that fell to the middle of her thighs and sported matching lace. The clothing laid perfectly on her figure, highlighting the curves of her body. The silk cami also highlighted the fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra by perfectly showing off her hard nipples. She felt incredible in the outfit and hoped that she wasn’t being too presumptuous by wearing it.

The closet door opened with a click making Hermione startle slightly. Crossing her arms under her chest, she looked over Lucius as he stepped out. He had changed out of his dinner attire and was wearing a pair of grey muggle pajama pants that hung low on his hips with a white t-shirt that clung to his upper body perfectly. His long, fair hair was hanging loosely over his shoulders which was a change from the way he normally kept it tied back. Hermione bit her lip at the sight of him, how someone could look quite so wonderful in simple pajamas was beyond her.

“Hermione,” Lucius uttered her name softly, “If it’s possible you look even more beautiful than you did earlier this evening.” His gaze was heavy as he looked her over, appreciation clear in his eyes as he looked from her plaited hair to her bare legs.

A laugh escaped Hermione and she shook her head in mock indignation. “Likewise. It should be illegal to look quite that lovely in pajamas.”

Lucius laughter was deep and sincere as he stepped towards her. “You flatter me my dear. Now how about that wine?”

The two of them ended up settled on the chaise lounge, Hermione leaned against the back with her legs stretched out but bent at the knee so there was still room for Lucius to sit at the end. The conversation between them flowed as easily as the wine and they both found themselves relaxing into one another.

Lucius set his wine glass down on the table and turned to Hermione, he gently grabbed one of her ankles and pulled it into his lap. His fingers began to massage her foot and lower leg moving with expertise as he continued the conversation effortlessly.

Hermione’s eyes were locked on his form. She was taking in everything from his head that was tilted towards her and the blonde hair that was partially blocking his face, to the flexed muscles in his arms and the relaxed set of his toned things. The fire in the fireplace was casting a soft glow across him making all of the normally hard angles of his face seem just a little bit softer. When Lucius looked up and his eyes met Hermione’s her heart stuttered, his eyes reflected a heat that she hadn’t seen from him before and it stole her breath.

“Forgive me for being forward,” Lucius began in a soft voice, completely ignoring the conversation they had just been having, “But if you’re open to it, I’d love to move this to the bed.”

Hermione groaned softly in satisfaction. A man who wasn’t afraid to be forward with what he wanted and actually spoke his thoughts was immensely attractive. Rather than responding to him, she swiftly turned and sat up from the sofa. Reaching behind her she set her glass down and then held her hand out to him with a grin on her face. He took her hand and pulled himself up.

Before she could turn and lead him towards the bed, Lucius grabbed her face in his hands, holding her still. He leaned in, and brushed his lips over hers. The kiss was soft and sweet, but left them both excited for the promise of more.

Lucius settled the two of them on the bed, Hermione in his lap as he leaned back against the tufted headboard. Hermione could feel the heat of his body entirely against hers. The thin layers they were both wearing provided a minimal barrier between them that added to the heat they were feeling.

His hands traced up the sides of her body and came to a stop on her shoulders. Hermione’s robe had fallen open and Lucius deftly pushed it down her arms. She quickly helped pull it the rest of the way off before wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in to kiss him. They quickly got into a rhythm of heated kisses and exploring hands. The moved effortlessly against one another as if this wasn’t only their second time together.

Hermione could feel her arousal settling low in her stomach as Lucius kissed down her neck and chest and massaged her ass with his hands. Her hips were grinding slowly against his, building the pressure and excitement that they were both feeling. Her hands moved down his body so she could pull his shirt off. Lucius pulled back and allowed Hermione the chance she needed to get his shirt entirely off.

The sight of his fair skin being exposed sent a shiver of excitement through her. Hermione’s eyes raked over the muscles that were apparent but not overly large in his arms and chest. There was a layer of fine blonde chest hair that Hermione hadn’t been expecting but she found she liked immensely.

While Hermione was distracted by the new view in front of her, Lucius quickly reached down to pull her cami off as well. The air hitting her exposed skin cause goosebumps to break out over Hermione’s skin and her nipples to harden even further.

“Perfect.” Lucius muttered as his eyes settled on her dusky pink nipples. Leaning forward he pushed her back so that she was lying on the bed, their legs a tangle between them. Lucius propped himself up over her as he kissed down her face and neck to her newly exposed breasts. He expertly kissed and nipped at her breasts, taking one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking with just the right amount of pressure to make her back arch. Hermione ran her hands over his shoulders, finding a hold at the hair at the base of his neck and holding his head tightly to her body.

Lucius continued his trek down her body, kissing every bit of newly exposed skin before he came to a stop between her thighs. Her silk pajama shorts were still on but the wet spot of her arousal was evident on the material. Lucius grey eyes were locked on hers with a dark lustful look that positively thrilled her.

“I hope you’re not attached to these shorts.” Lucius muttered at the same time as he grabbed her shorts and ripped them in half, exposing her to him.

Hermione’s cry of “Lucius!” was cut short as he immediately dived in and began licking her soaked slit. A moan escaped Hermione as Lucius eagerly explored her with his tongue.

“To the left,” She whispered as he just narrowly missed the perfect spot again. He quickly adjusted and she was soon moaning breathily with each stroke of his experienced tongue. Her hands again wrapped in his hair, tugging gently but holding him to her at the same time. When he added his fingers, Hermione knew she wouldn’t last very long. Between the consistent curling motion and the firm strokes of his tongue she was spiraling towards the edge of pleasure.

“Oh fuck. Lucius!” Hermione groaned out in pleasure as she found her completion. Her eyes closed tightly and her legs locked tense as her release crashed over her.

When she opened her eyes a few moments later, Lucius was looking up at her still from between her legs. She laughed at the eager expression on his face and reached down to pull him up. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him into a fierce kiss.

“Your turn.” She muttered against his lips when she pulled away, but he shook his head.

Lucius thumb caressed the side of her face as he spoke, “I need to be inside you. We have time to take it slow later.”

The raw need in his voice was apparent which only increased the arousal Hermione was feeling. When Lucius pulled back and slid off the bed, Hermione could only watch with enthusiasm as he slid his pajama pants off and kicked them to the side.

His cock jutted out of a patch of neatly trimmed blonde hair. Comparing his cock to her past lovers, Hermione was thrilled that he seemed to be thicker than the rest and just as long which she knew would be exactly what she needed. There was also a slight curve which she hoped made his cock brush her g spot just so.

“Come here love,” Lucius reached down and grabbed her ankles, pulling her body towards him on the bed. Her ass was just on the edge of the bed and when he started to lift her legs she knew that her pussy would be at the perfect height for him to pound into her. “Are you on the potion?”

“Yes!”

“Perfect.” Lucius whispered with a wicked grin as he rubbed the head of his cock against her and slid inside with one fast thrust.

He held her legs up as he pounded into her quickly, their moans syncing as they both chased their pleasure from one another. One of Hermione’s hands trailed down her body, and began to quickly circle her clit. Since she had just cum a few minutes ago she wasn’t sure if she could get off again so soon but the way Lucius’s cock was hitting inside of her had her chasing that high again right away.

Lucius dropped her legs to his waist and encouraged her to wrap them around as he settled his hands to her hips. He gripped her hips tight enough to leave marks as he increased his speed and began to thrust into her faster and harder. Hermione increased the pressure and speed on her clit in time with his thrusts. Soon after Hermione’s eyes locked on Lucius’s and she let her second orgasm wash over her. The pleasure wasn’t as intense as the first one but the rush that filled her was still amazing. Watching the pleasure cross her face, Lucius thrust a few more times and then his whole body tensed as he finished as well. His orgasm crashed over him, his hands tight on her hips, his eyes closed tight and her name a prayer on his lips.

When they both caught their breath, Lucius leaned in and kissed her softly. His hands were braced on either side of her head as he stroked her hair softly.

“You are phenomenal, love.” He breathed against her lips.

Hermione couldn’t help but smile at his words. If tonight was any indication, Hermione was going to fall for Lucius faster than she could blink.


End file.
